teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe's Army
Monroe's Army is an army of supernatural creature Hunters led by Tamora Monroe under the guidance of Gerard Argent. The group was originally created as a result of the fear-inducing powers of the ancient shapeshifter known as the Anuk-ite, but even after the creature's defeat, the hatred of many of the members continued on and expanded globally, causing groups of supernatural creatures such as the McCall Pack to recruit new members and allies to fight against them. Creation The army's formation began with Tamora Monroe, who had been a victim of the Beast of Gevaudan's vicious attack on Beacon Hills High School prior to a charity lacrosse game between the Beacon Hills Cyclones and Devenford Prep. ( ), ( ) After she successfully neutralized the Hellhound Halwyn with a silver bullet to the temple, she was approached by veteran Hunter Gerard Argent, who mentored her in the Hunter lifestyle and helped her begin to build an army of like-minded individuals, particularly those who had been hurt by the supernatural in the past. Gerard and Monroe recruited students from the high school, Sheriff's deputies, and employees of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital such as nurses and orderlies, though they took members from all other occupations as well. ( ) Despite their relatively recent foundation, the army grew to include some international members, most notably the pair of British Hunters who went after Jackson Whittemore, Ethan Steiner, and a pack of Werewolves near their London loft. ( ) The army's secret agenda was to target all of the Nemetons of the world in Brazil, Russia, China, and three other locations. ( ) Although a majority of the original members lost their will to fight when the Anuk-ite was defeated and Gerard was killed by his own daughter, the Werejaguar Kate Argent, Monroe's army lived on and grew to have thousands of members worldwide and seem to be locked in a battle with supernatural groups such as the McCall Pack. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 Victims of Monroe's Army A number of characters were harmed or killed by Monroe's Army during their battles with the supernatural communities throughout the world: Deceased Victims *Halwyn (gunshot to head/silver poisoning; killed by Tamora Monroe) ( ), ( ) *Brett Talbot (Wolfsbane poisoning/hit by a car; killed by unknown driver) ( ), ( ) *Lorilee Rohr (hit by a car; killed by unknown driver) ( ) *Satomi Ito (unknown causes; killed by unknown Hunter) ( ) *Jiang (shotgun blow to the chest; killed by unknown Deputy) ( ) *Tierney (shotgun blow to the chest and head; killed by unknown deputy) ( ) *Edgar (suffocated; killed by Gabe) ( ) *Deucalion (multiple gunshots to chest; killed by unnamed Hunter) ( ) *Gabe (multiple gunshots to the chest; killed by an unnamed fellow Hunter) ( ) *Gerard Argent (mauled to death by Kate Argent) ( ) Surviving Victims *Scott McCall (impaled by spiked mace trap set by Gerard Argent; poisoned with yellow Wolfsbane by Tamora Monroe) ( ), ( ) *Theo Raeken (captured and tortured via electrocution by Schrader ( ), ( ) *Melissa McCall (multiple gunshots shot by Gabe) ( ) *Mason Hewitt (multiple gunshots fired by Gabe) ( ) *Lydia Martin (multiple gunshots fired by Gabe) ( ) *Rafael McCall (multiple gunshots fired by Gabe ( ) *Jackson Whittemore (captured and tortured via electrocution by Tamora Monroe, Gerard Argent and an unnamed Hunter) ( ), ( ) *Ethan Steiner (captured and tortured via electrocution and stabbing by Tamora Monroe) ( ), ( ), ( ) *Nolan Holloway (beaten unconscious by Gabe) ( ) *Jordan Parrish (frozen in a cooling chamber by Gerard Argent, Deputy Ferrell, and two unnamed Sheriff's deputies) ( ) *Kate Argent (shot with a yellow wolfsbane-filled bullet by Gerard Argent) Notable Members Note: There were initially dozens of members of Monroe's Army, which eventually grew into the hundreds and thousands over time. However, because the majority of them were never identified, this list will only include those members with known names. Tamora Monroe Leader; Guidance Counselor at Beacon Hills High School Tamora Monroe is a human teacher and guidance counselor at the high school who lived an ordinary life until late 2012, when she and several dozen teachers and students were victims of a brutal attack by the Beast of Gevaudan in the school parking lot. Miraculously, Monroe survived the attack by hiding under her deceased coworkers and playing dead, which was so convincing that even the Werewolves Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar and the Hellhound Jordan Parrish were unable to tell that she was alive. She was ultimately found and saved by Sheriff Noah Stilinski, but the trauma of watching her students and coworkers be mauled to death stayed with her and eventually led her to become a Hunter of supernatural creatures. Her hunting pursuits attracted the attention of veteran Hunter and patriarch of the legendary Argent Family Gerard Argent, who began acting as her adviser and helped her recruit a large army of like-minded humans who wanted to fight back against the supernatural, especially those who had lost loved ones to the supernatural or had survived their attacks as she had. While most of the Hunters in her army were motivated solely as a result of the Anuk-ite's power of fear inducement, Monroe was one of the few whose hatred and loathing of the supernatural was genuine, and it only continued to grow stronger even after the Anuk-ite's defeat; in fact, this event led Monroe's Army to expand globally, as, according to Scott McCall, it has now amassed thousands of members. ---- Gerard Argent † Advisor; Veteran Argent Hunter Gerard Argent, despite being a Hunter for his entire life and devoting himself entirely to the cause, has always flouted the traditional Hunter Code "We hunt those who hunt us," only following the rules when it was convenient for him. Despite the Code protecting teenage Werewolves and those who had no proof of having spilled innocent human blood, Gerard would kill indiscriminately, and though Hunters bitten by Alphas normally have to kill themselves by the next full moon, Gerard was eager to get the Bite to cure his cancer. He has had a grudge against the Werewolves Derek Hale and Scott McCall for nearly the entire series, as he blamed Derek for the "death" of his daughter, Kate Argent, and blamed Scott for the decimation of the Argent Family. After seeing the potential in Tamora Monroe during her early days as a Hunter, Gerard became a mentor to her, training her in all of the skills he has learned about being a Hunter, from combat and weaponry lessons to strategic thinking. He preferred to work behind-the-scenes when it came to Monroe's Army, with Monroe acting as the leader and Gerard taking more of an advisory position, donating the use of Argent Arms International as a headquarters and donating countless firearms and other weapons in exchange for their loyalty. However, despite all of Gerard's talk about wanting to rid the world of supernatural creatures once and for all, his main motivation was to finally kill Derek and Scott, a goal that was ultimately unsuccessful due to Gerard dying at the hands of his own daughter Kate, who was intent to get back at him for his prejudice against her for being a Werejaguar. ---- Kate Argent Veteran Argent Hunter; Werejaguar (defected) Kate was raised as a Hunter by her father Gerard Argent and trained alongside her older brother Chris Argent. Though her brother followed the Hunter Code as though it was law, Kate took after her father and only followed the Code when it served her needs, otherwise flouting it or ignoring it entirely. This mindset ultimately led to Kate orchestrating the Hale House Fire with a dozen or so co-conspirators in the early 2000s, killing between eight and eleven Hale Family members, including the Alpha and matriarch Talia Hale, and severely burning Peter Hale so badly that he was in a coma for six years. Kate would not face the repercussions of this act until 2011, when Peter, who had recently reawakened from his coma and healed after killing his niece Laura Hale and stealing her Alpha powers, killed everyone involved in the arson of his family home, ended with Kate herself. However, unbeknownst to Peter or anyone present at the time of her death, Peter's claws scratched Kate's throat so deeply that he actually inadvertently turned her into a shapeshifter, specifically a Werejaguar. After hearing about the method by which Kate was killed, the Calaveras, a family of Hunters based in Mexico, came to Beacon Hills to confirm what they already suspected to be the truth-- that Kate was no longer human and was becoming a shapeshifter. When this was proven to be true, they brought her back to their compound in Mexico in order to enforce the Hunter Code by forcing Kate to take her own life before the next full moon. Despite everything she was taught with regards to being a Hunter, Kate decided against committing suicide and instead fully turned, killing a half-dozen Calavera Hunters in order to flee the compound. Kate's views on shapeshifters being sub-human did not change after she became supernatural, causing her a great deal of self-loathing as she did everything in her power to control her transformations, as she believed she would be able to return to her family as though nothing ever happened if she could prevent herself from shifting, a feat that was very difficult for her to master as a result of her quick temper and impulsive nature. After gaining control, she then focused on earning back her father's respect and trust by stealing what remained of the yellow wolfsbane so that they could kill Scott McCall together, joining Tamora Monroe's Army in the process. However, Gerard's prejudice against the supernatural extended even to his own daughter, and he shot her with a bullet made from the wolfsbane she stole. This made it clear that Gerard was never going to accept her, which ultimately led to Kate mauling him to death with her brother Chris' blessing. Her status remains unknown, but since she has already survived being shot with yellow wolfsbane once, it can be presumed that she recovered this time as well. ---- Deputy Ferrell Beacon County Sheriff's Deputy Deputy Ferrell, for reasons unknown, joined Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's Hunter army. His role was to help Monroe identify supernatural creatures living secretly in Beacon Hills by looking through old case files for hints of citizens exhibiting strange behavior or recovering from serious injuries at an unnatural rate. He seemed to have a soft spot for his boss, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, as he twice advised him to stay out of their way, since he is a human and thus not a target of the army. However, he was disappointed when Stilinski remarked that if he was going after his friends, he was coming after him as well. During the final battle, Monroe and Gerard tasked him with joining several other deputies in the Hunter Army to lock up the Hellhound Jordan Parrish in the freezer cell at Eichen House and stand guard to make sure that he did not escape. It was there that Ferrell and his cohorts got into a battle with an unarmed Stilinski, who easily defeated the three of them and forced them to release Parrish and help him to his feet, seemingly causing them to rethink their alliance. ---- Gabe Beacon Hills High School Student Gabe was a senior at Beacon Hills High School who, for reasons unknown, joined Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's Hunter army. He joined up with fellow army member Nolan Holloway to go after Liam Dunbar after Gerard orchestrated a trap to force Liam to reveal his lycanthropy to the Beacon Hills citizens. The next day, Gabe and Nolan trapped Liam inside the high school and began viciously and brutally assaulting him with the intent to force him to transform and fight back against them in front of the rest of the school, who had gathered to watch. Unfortunately for them, Liam resisted the urge to transform, and the two boys were sent to the principal's office by Coach Finstock. Gabe then joined fellow student Aaron in testing the student body, cutting their hands with scalpels to test how quickly they healed in hopes of identifying the rest of the school's supernatural population. They identified Edgar as a Werecoyote during these tests, though Gabe did not know that Aaron was actually the vessel for the Anuk-ite and wanted to test him to see if he was his other half. He went on to become a loyal and devoted member of Monroe's Army, killing Edgar with his bare hands and taking pleasure in going after supernatural creatures, even going so far as to single-handedly attack the McCall House with assault rifles, gravely injuring the humans Melissa McCall, Rafael McCall, Lydia Martin and Mason Hewitt in his attempt to kill the shapeshifters Scott McCall and Malia Tate. Gabe eventually met his end in the final battle between the McCall Pack, Monroe's Army, and the Anuk-ite, as one of his fellow Hunters shot him in order to also shoot Liam Dunbar. Despite his foul deeds, the Chimera Theo Raeken still used his powers to take Gabe's pain in his final moments before he died. ---- Nolan Holloway Beacon Hills High School Student; defected to the McCall Pack TBA ---- Schrader Eichen House orderly (formerly) TBA ---- Sydney Beacon Hills High School Student TBA ---- Deputy Vargas Beacon County Sheriff's Deputy TBA ---- Trivia *The army was also referred to as "the Dogs of War" by Gerard Argent in a reference to William Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar. *It was stated by a Brazilian criminal that Gerard's intention in his involvement with the army was to kill Derek Hale once and for all. It was then also revealed that both Gerard and Kate Argent's intentions were to kill Scott McCall as well for what they believed to be the decimation of their family. Gallery Monroe's army ftf.png Tamora monroe hunter.jpg Monroe's army pt 2.gif Monroe's army pt 3.png Hunter army monroe nolan gabe triggers.png Monroe's army wol.jpg Nolan broken glass.jpg Monroe's army bg 1.jpg Category:Groups Category:Hunters Category:Humans